De camas o toda una vida
by mutemuia
Summary: Llega un momento en que uno echa la vista atrás y contempla el camino recorrido [Este fic participa en el Primer Reto del Foro 'El Reino de Clarines': ¡Concédame una Palabra, su Majestad!].


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** la maravillosa _Akagami no Shirayukihime_ pertenece a Akizuki sensei.

 _Gracias a_ _ **a92**_ _, por su sabia labor asesora._

 **«Este fic participa en el Primer Reto del Foro 'El Reino de Clarines': ¡Concédame una Palabra, su Majestad!»**

 **Palabra clave:** cama.

* * *

 **DE CAMAS O TODA UNA VIDA**

Dicen que la vida de una persona puede contarse a través de las camas de su vida, y que cada cama cuenta la historia de una etapa, de un pedazo de su existencia.

Forzada a permanecer en el lecho, Shirayuki no tiene más distracciones que el dosel de seda y brocados que lo adorna y sus recuerdos. Una risilla se escapa de sus labios, porque a lo largo de su vida, ella había conocido un buen número de camas… Sonaba fatal dicho así, y a la risilla se le unió una carcajada… No hay que ser mal pensado, oiga…

Shirayuki se esfuerza por recordar la cama de su infancia, porque a ella están asociados los cuidados amorosos de su madre. La perdió muy pronto, demasiado pronto, y nunca pudo recordar su rostro, aunque ciertamente la imaginaba hermosa, pero si cierra los ojos, aún puede sentir el tacto suave de su mano en la frente, comprobando si tenía fiebre, o la caricia llena de amor en la mejilla. Pero sobre todo, el olor a lavanda y telas al sol.

Después llegó la vida con sus abuelos, cuando su madre faltó y su padre marchó a las montañas para huir del dolor. Sus mayores la habían criado lejos de las sombras del luto y la tristeza, y la habían hecho fuerte e independiente, pero sin dejar de ser amable y compasiva. Fue una niña feliz. En las noches de invierno, con las mantas casi cubriéndole la nariz, su abuelo le contaba historias de los bosques y las formas y maneras de localizar las esquivas coronas de hadas, cuyos pétalos —dice la leyenda— ahuyentan la melancolía y la tristeza. La pequeña Shirayuki siempre pensó que era por eso por lo que su padre partió a las montañas…

Cuando sus abuelos faltaron, marchó a la capital y montó su botica. Ellos le habían enseñado a mantenerse en pie y a defenderse sola en la vida, y la formaron en los secretos de las plantas y las flores. Tenía allí un catre estrecho, en la trastienda, entre redomas, frascos, tarros y mil hierbas colgadas en sus secaderos. Realmente no necesitaba más…, y tampoco es que pudiera permitirse los alquileres de la tienda y de una habitación. Así que haciendo gala de su famoso sentido práctico, reservó un espacio íntimo para el sueño y una pequeña cocina. Poco a poco, con su generosidad, su buen hacer y mucho trabajo duro, fue haciéndose un nombre y una reputación como herborista y sanadora. Demasiada, si tenemos en cuenta que su fama acabó llegando a palacio y que el ocioso y odioso —al menos en aquellos días— príncipe Raji la reclamó para sí. Pero bien está lo que bien acaba, porque por su culpa emigró a Clarines, y fue allí donde cambió su destino.

Porque conoció al amor de su vida.

Había sido Zen quien le había conseguido aquella pequeña habitación en una pensión de la capital. Todo un gesto de buena fe hacia alguien a quien apenas conocía. La casera era un encanto y vivía a gusto, pero las manos le picaban por ganarse su propio sustento, ansiosa por los nuevos caminos que se extendían ante ella y por construirse una nueva vida.

Y fue Zen, siempre el viento en su espalda, el primero en animarla en su decisión a presentarse a las pruebas de palacio.

Pues bien, lo logró…

Aprendiz de los farmacéuticos de la corte.

Atrás quedó su cama alquilada y la amable Okami. Se le asignó un dormitorio en la zona de palacio destinada a los aprendices, pues se esperaba de ellos que realizaran sus labores a deshoras atendiendo los huertos y los invernaderos, porque las plantas solo entienden de estaciones y no de horarios hechos por el hombre. Y su nueva cama fue testigo de sus noches en vela estudiando y de sus esfuerzos por mostrarse digna de su amistad con Zen. Y sobre todo, de su anhelo de hacerse un nombre por sí misma y no ser mirada por encima del hombro, como si fuera una arribista o una vil aprovechada… Eso jamás.

Pero lo más importante, en esa cama fue donde empezó a soñar con Zen…

Si ya era difícil ser la amiga del segundo príncipe de Clarines, más lo fue ser su 'novia'. Sí, entre comillas porque aún no estaban listos, ni él ni ella, para gritarlo al mundo. Pero era el suyo un amor correspondido, honesto y sincero, y siendo tan formales y correctos como eran ambos, una caricia, un abrazo o un simple roce de sus manos, ya la tenían soñando sueños confusos de los que despertaba acalorada y con una inquietante sensación de insatisfacción.

Después vino su cama en el castillo. Enorme… Con columnas y dosel, como las de los cuentos… Contra todo pronóstico, Izana le había concedido a Zen el ala este del castillo para él y sus asistentes, con la mención explícita de que Shirayuki tendría habitaciones propias. Que los dos se sorprendieron, está de más decirlo… Faltando tan poco para la coronación, Izana había dedicado un pensamiento a la futura prometida de su hermano, y tal decisión fue considerada por todos como la aceptación y el reconocimiento tácitos de su noviazgo. Prácticamente les estaba dando su bendición. Ah, pero deberían haberlo sabido… Tendrían que alzarse por encima de los rumores y cuchicheos malintencionados y demostrar la seriedad y el compromiso de su relación.

Pero las pruebas no acabaron ahí…

Dos años estuvo lejos.

Dos largos años en los que Ryuu y ella marcharon al norte a formarse como sanadores y sacar provecho de la magnífica biblioteca de Lyrias. Bajo varias capas de mantas, intentando espantar el frío, Shirayuki estudiaba y estudiaba. En esa misma cama, las palabras de sus cartas a Zen iban tomando forma. En ellas se hilvanaban sueños, esperanzas y proyectos de una vida juntos. Y cuando los ojos se le cerraban, cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, se abrían los desguardados cerrojos de su corazón a la añoranza y a la tristeza por tenerlo lejos… Zen había sido muy listo al enviarle a Obi y a su corazón alegre… Solo él, con sus risas y sus ocurrencias, con su espíritu travieso, aliviaba la tristeza que Shirayuki no se permitía traslucir… Tenía dos años para demostrar al mundo que su relación con Zen era capaz de soportar la ausencia y la separación. Ella siempre pensó que Izana creía que de esta manera, enviándola lejos —y aparentemente, solo por su bien y su formación—, su relación se apagaría como se apaga el fuego de la chimenea cuando no es atendido. Porque no se le alimenta, no se le atiende. Y se extingue… Izana se equivocó.

Shirayuki lo había conseguido.

Era respetada en todo el reino (por lo menos ante quienes de verdad importaban…) por, entre varias y muchas razones, su eficaz actuación durante la epidemia y su prestigio por desentrañar el misterio de las piedras de cristal.

Shirayuki era reconocida por sí misma.

Y llegó por fin, la cama de su amor por Zen.

La cama de la inocencia, donde dos inexpertos enamorados aprendieron el cuerpo del otro, trazando el mapa de los misterios carnales de la más absoluta entrega. Donde la dulzura se entretejió con la pasión, y donde dos almas enamoradas se convirtieron en una.

La cama de su vida en común era enorme, inmensa, donde podrían dormir sin notarse. Era tan grande, que de estar enfadados, no se darían ni cuenta de que el otro dormía más allá. Por suerte, Zen nunca fue de los de irse a dormir sin arreglar las cosas. Pues bien… Efectivamente no la dejaba dormir hasta que aclaraban la situación…

Tan grande era su lecho de desposados, que en las noches de tormenta se llenaba de sus amores, grandes y pequeños. Dos cabecitas de pelo rojo, niño y niña, y el mayor, vivo reflejo de su padre. Zen entonces impostaba la voz, adoptando la actitud de un contador de cuentos, y les narraba historias de sus viajes por el reino, o las aventuras de su madre antes de casarse, especialmente la relativa a cierto príncipe tonto, hasta que poco a poco, dejaban de oírse los truenos y cerraban los ojos.

Es la misma cama en la que nacieron todos sus hijos, donde les cantó las nanas que no sabía que guardaba su memoria, escondidas en algún rincón olvidado hasta que tuvo a sus propios hijos. Allí se los llevaba para velar sus sueños, cuando la fiebre o la enfermedad quebrantaban sus risas infantiles. Es también la cama donde su pequeña flor, su Hanako amada, dejó de respirar a los tres días de venir al mundo. Había nacido antes de tiempo y sus pequeños pulmones no estaban listos para respirar este aire fuera del vientre de su madre. No se pudo hacer nada. Solo amarla y estar a su lado.

No pasa un solo día, en esta larga vida que los dioses le han concedido, sin que Shirayuki añore su flor más amada, la flor de cabellos de plata que debió haber alegrado sus días… Pero los dioses son más sabios, dicen, y ella ha tenido una buena vida. Ha amado y ha sido amada. Ha sido inmensamente feliz. Ha dejado un legado y su huella en este mundo. Sus hijos y sus nietos lo perpetuarán. Ahora, postrada en el lecho de su vejez, prisionera de un cuerpo traidor y cansado, solo aguarda el cercano día en que se reunirá con su pequeña flor, en los brazos de su padre, siempre la otra mitad de su corazón, cuando cruce el umbral postrero de esta vida. Esperándola. Zen…


End file.
